Enishi
by Igorsambora
Summary: O que acontece quando Duda Dursley descobre que sua filha Mellisa é uma bruxa? Esse é só o começo de uma série de fatos que mudarão a vida da Nova Gerção de Potter's e Weasley's.


**Prólogo **

**O piano e a escolha**

Era estranho. Realmente tinha que ser estranho. Mellissa Dursley nunca estivera daquele jeito. Sempre fora uma menina doce e sensível, mas frente os últimos acontecimentos, ela se sentia vazia. Era essa a sensação. Sem dúvida ela nunca havia se sentido tão vazia na vida.

A pequena estava debruçada sobre o velho piano da sala a muito mais de duas horas e sequer tinha feito soar uma única nota nele. Tinha a impressão que jamais conseguiria fazê-lo outra vez. Aquele piano foi sua primeira paixão e sentada ali ela recordava de todos os momentos. E não foram poucos.

Lembrava de sua mãe, a primeira professora que tivera, ensinando pacientemente as primeiras músicas vacilantes para ela. Suas pequenas mãos não tinham a amplitude necessária ainda pra montar os acordes, então, enquanto a menina tocava alegremente a parte melódica , sua mãe lhe servia de apoio, não só com seu colo, mas também com os baixos e pedais do instrumento.

Como ela chorara naquele piano. Talvez ainda mais do que na infância, quando seu pai vislumbrara o seu talento e a cobrara seriedade no estudo da teoria e técnica. Ela parecia adivinhar que seria em vão todo aquele estudo. Ela estava ali, naquele mesmo piano, no dia em que uma grande coruja entrou pela janela, pousou sobre o instrumento e entregou a carta da escola.

Seu pai tentara negar a verdade, mas era impossível. Ela sabia que era especial há muito tempo. Por varias vezes ela dormiu sentada na poltrona da sala embalada pelo som do piano sem ninguém por perto. E quantas vezes num acesso de fúria a louça da casa não sofrera baixas sem nem ao menos um toque da morena.

Seus cabelos lisos e morenos cascateavam pelo piano naquele momento e as lagrimas pareciam impossíveis de serem contidas. Mas mesmo assim não derramara nem mesmo uma gota por sua mãe. Queria guardar uma boa imagem daquilo tudo quando fosse para Hogwarts.

Isso talvez fosse o mais estranho de tudo. Estava indo para casa dos Potters, como seu pai lhe pedira. Nunca soubera que seu pai tinha primos, mas aquele fora o último pedido dele antes de sair.

_Meu anjo,_

_Eu sempre te apoiei nas suas escolhas. Você escolheu ir para aquela escola e viver com seus iguais. Eu prometi para sua mãe que respeitaria sua opção, fosse qual fosse e estou em paz com isso. Mandei uma carta a meu primo e ele me prometeu cuidar de você. Ele é como você e será bem mais útil que eu daqui pra frente. Seja uma boa menina lá na nova escola e não pare com o piano. _

_Beijos Papai._

Seu pai nunca fora sentimental e ela não duvidava que ele a amava sinceramente. Mas não podia se dizer pelo menos decepcionada com ele por fugir dela num momento tão delicado. Não bastava ela perder a mãe no acidente era necessário perder também o pai? Ir morar com tios que ela nunca conheceu? Não bastava todo stress de trocar de escola, seu pai tinha que presenteá-la com mais isso?

Foi nesse momento que a menina a viu entrando pela porta da frente. Ela era uma ruiva não muito alta, mas extremamente sorridente. Ela não disse nada, não fez perguntas, apenas caminhou até ela e a abraçou fortemente. Mellissa se perguntaria durante anos se ela leu a sua mente naquele fim de tarde, mas com aquele cálido abraço, ela desabou. Chorou copiosamente , pelo que pareceu a ela, décadas. E quando finalmente se acalmou ouviu um nome que mudaria a sua vida.

- Você é Mellisa não é? – disse a ruiva sorrindo novamente pra ela. Que apenas apertou mais forte o abraço em resposta.

- Meu nome é Ginevra Potter. Eu sou a esposa de Harry, que por sua vez é primo do seu pai. Ele realmente queria ter vindo te buscar,mas como você pode ver – a pequena morena esboçou um sorriso – não foi possível. Mas também foi melhor assim. Tem certas situações que um homem não sabe lidar e uma garotinha tristonha é um caso assim né? – ambas sorriram e estreitaram o já apertado abraço.

- Suas coisas já estão prontas Mellissa? Posso lhe chamar assim? - perguntou a mais velha.

- Pode sim Sra. Potter. Estão lá em cima no meu quarto. – mal a menina tinha disparado pra pegá-las, as mesmas já desciam regidas pela varinha de Ginny.

- Você que fez isso Sra Potter? - os olhinhos dela brilhavam.

- Você também aprenderá isso e muito mais lá em Hogwarts. Eu e Harry também estudamos lá. É a melhor escola da Europa e você vai adorar o tempo que passar lá. Eu tenho três filhos e todos estudam lá. – disse a ruiva mostrando uma foto de família – O James, que está no quarto ano, O Alvo no segundo e a Lily, que vai entrar esse ano junto com você. Tomara que vocês sejam amigas lá.

Ginny não prolongou o assunto sobre família com ela , mas desejou de coração que a pequena se adaptasse em sua casa. Talvez pelo seu sangue Weasley, Ginny já adotara a pequena Mel como sua filha mais nova.

Com um movimento de varinha ela mandou toda a bagagem da Dursley pra mansão Potter, afinal iriam até a Londres trouxa e o que menos iriam querer era peso extra.


End file.
